Kagome Higurashi
A 15-year-old schoolgirl from the present day Japan. She has the power to find the Shikon shards, an effect from being the reincarnation of Kikyou. Kagome is the heroine of the InuYasha Manga/Anime series. Her family lives at an ancient shrine. She is a Miko (priestess) andis the reincarnation of the Miko, Kikyou. In present day Japan, 15-year-old Kagome Higurashi was pulled into the shrines well by the centipede woman and taken to feudal Japan, where she finds a boy with long white hair and strangle dog-ears named InuYasha, pinned to a tree. When she frees him, he mistakes her for Kikyou, the one who bond him to the tree in the first place. He seeks the Shinkon No Tama, the Jewel of Four Souls, or The Sacred Jewel as some would call it, that Kagome has. When Kagome shatters the jewel with a purifying arrow, it's shards are spread across Japan and implanted in demons. InuYasha and Kagome set out to find the Jewel Shards to make the Jewel whole again. Naraku is an evil demon who searches for the Jewel Shards for his own purposes. Now, InuYasha and Kagome travel with a monk, Miroku, a Kitsune, Shippo, and a Demon Slayer and her cat, Sango and Kirara, to defeat Naraku and find all the Jewel Shards. The cursed beads around InuYasha's neck force him to the ground when Kagome says 'Sit Boy' or 'Osuwari'. Kagome's grandpa makes up fake illnesses to excuse Kagome from school while she goes to the feudal area. She is often stressed over tests and wants to go back home to study, but InuYasha wants her to remain in his time (unless there is absolute danger then encourages her to go home to her own time where it is safer, Kagome usually ignores his request). This usually causes arguments between the two. The leader of the Wolf Demon Tribe, Kouga, is infatuated with Kagome, and often calls her 'his woman' and wants her to be his mate. While in present day Japan, a school boy named Hojo has the same feelings towards Kagome. These to often infuriate InuYasha and get him a bit jealous. Through their traveling, Kagome begins to develop romantic feelings towards InuYasha (in the Anime Series she admitted she was in love with him), but usually remains heartbroken because InuYasha still has feelings for Kikyou, and often goes out to find her. The relationship between InuYasha and Kagome grows more and more through-out the Manga/Anime Series. Friends *Inuyasha - Inuyasha initially was angry about how Kikyo had betrayed him and projected it at Kagome, but eventually he realized that she was not Kikyo and slowly opened his heart as she showed him kindness and compassion. However, their friendship and blossoming love do not stop Kagome from shouting "Osuwari!" when it is warranted. She is also jealous and upset when he goes after Kikyou on occasion, totally forgetting about her. *Shippou - She treats Shippo almost like a little brother, bringing him candy from the modern era and forcing InuYasha to "Sit" whenever he bullies Shippo. He is a kitsune (fox yōkai) and they love to play tricks. *Miroku - While he is at times a lecherous nuisance, she respects his knowledge and actions and knows that he would gladly give his life for his friends if the need arose. *Sango - Kagome and Sango quickly become friends. She is the only other female character in the group, not including Kaede. *Kouga - Kagome likes Koga as a friend and trusts him. However his claims that they are in love have caused a strain between her and InuYasha, even though she really isn't interested in Koga. *Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi - Kagome's three friends in the modern era, although they tend to be more than a little nosy about Kagome's "boyfriend" and wonder why she isn't interested in Houjou. *Houjou - Houjou is one of Kagome's male classmates who incessantly persues her, and often brings herbal medicines and similar items to treat her "illnesses." His ancestor, Houjou Akitoki, had such an infatuation with her that he even convinced his wife to change her name to Kagome. Category:Characters Kagome & me are high school kids her freinds found out we where maried they need to leve me & her lone cause they scare me a little bit but not that kagome we'll hang after school i know your mom she used to be a S.T.A.R.S memeber too but me her miss the old days of being memebers of the S.T.A.R.S team Since joined the S.T.A.R.S again Kagome stated to miss me alot cause they gave weekends off i shoundn't joined them again cause i knowed that was going happend i need to see Chris one of my brother he joined them again to so did Jill & everyone to Kagome tell your friends i miss them i like them i'm love with them just i'm in love with you miss you your my all time favorite girlfriend but i still like your friends to p.s. Yuka Eri & ayumi there cute